Talking Head
by jaed621
Summary: Seeley suffers from an auditory hallucination, humor, B/B please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Seeley opens his eyes to the worst pain he can ever remember feeling in his head

Talking Head

**Warning: sexually explicit content, mature readers only.**

A/N: Okay people I have switched to sexual humor, I needed a break. My last chapter of Bathing Beauty brought the lowest number of reviews I have ever received for any chapter of any story so I must have lost your interest with that one. I'm shelving it due to lack of interest. If I can write ten pages and not even inspire ten people to comment then something has gone terribly wrong. I guide my work by reader response or in that case the lack of it. SO, I am trying a little humor to lighten everyone's mood. I hope you enjoy it; as everyone knows it's not my usual genre. Thanks for reading and as always, comments are greatly appreciated.

Seeley opens his eyes to the worst pain he can ever remember feeling in his head. The light seems way too bright and so he quickly squeezes them shut again but even that hurts. He moans in pain as he moves his head and isn't even aware of it.

"Could you please get the doctor, he's waking up."

There are noises and he knows he's in the hospital. "Bones? What happened?" He doesn't remember how he got here or what happened to him. His last memory is being at Parker's baseball game. Bones had just arrived and he was watching her bend to get some things from her car, after that he has nothing.

"Lie still Booth. We were at Parker's game and one of the boys actually managed to hit the ball and it popped back and hit you in your right temporal lobe. They're checking for extradural and subdural hematoma with…"

"Bones, my head hurts, English please." She smiles because that sounds like him which is a good sign. He tries to open his eyes again and this time he can tolerate it a little better. He can feel the swelling on the right side of his face.

"You got hit in the head with a baseball and they're running some tests to make sure you're okay." He smiles at the sound of her voice but it makes his face hurt and he winces.

"Is Parker with Rebecca?" He remembers that Rebecca was at the game, just down the bleacher from him.

"Yes Booth she took him home and I told him I would call when you woke up so he didn't have to worry about you."

"Thanks. My head is killing me." He can actually feel his pulse throbbing in the side of the head.

"It's a serious injury Booth; they're going to take you up…" As she's speaking the doctor sweeps into the room and walks up to the bed.

"Well we're certainly glad that to see you awake Mr. Booth. You're just in time to go upstairs for a scan so we can see exactly what's going on in that head of yours. I'm Dr. Jacobs and I need you to focus on my finger for a moment."

"Booth I'm going to go call Parker, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Dr. Brennan we'll have him upstairs by then so if you go to the waiting room at the end of the hall I'll come get you when we bring him back down."

"Thank you Dr. Jacobs. I'll see you in a little while Booth."

"Okay Bones, tell him I'm okay and I'll see him soon and that I love him."

"Okay." He hears her leave the room and tries to focus on the doctor once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days later they are finally letting him go home. Bones burst through the door and hands him the duffle he requested from his apartment.

"Thanks Bones, now just give me a few minutes to pack my stuff. Could you do me a favor?" She looks over at him with her brow raised.

"What do you need? Is it still hurting?"

"Yes but nothing like it was before so I'm good. I think it will feel much better though if you could ask the nurse if there's any way I can get a couple of those hospital puddings to go." He flashes the full smile that she hasn't seen in two days and she knows she's going in search of pudding.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. In the mean time get packed and wait for me here." She flashes a smile of her own and walks from the room. His eyes drop to her hips and ass as she exits.

"_Wow, that is some fine looking t & a, we need to tap that in a hurry."_ The voice is deep and seems to come from behind him and down. He spins so fast his head gives a throb of protest. He's alone in the room.

"What the hell? Who's there?" He tries to sound authoritative but his nervousness creeps into his voice.

"_Helllooooo. How soon we forget. We're a team big man and I'm your main attraction."_

Seeley looks down and out of instinct he backs up a few steps because that time he could swear the voice came from between his legs.

"If this is some kind of joke I'm going to shoot someone. Hodgins, damn it this has to be Hodgins."

"_Hey, I don't know who Hodgins is but unless it's that piece that just left here, I'm not interested in playing."_

In complete disbelief Seeley locks himself in the bathroom and pulls the waist of his sweats and underwear out to examine his dick.

"_Holy crap that's bright, give a guy some warning will ya? You know I'm not the bright lights kind of guy, more of a cave dweller if you know what I mean." _The chuckle scares the hell out of him. He shakes his head and blinks his eyes. His penis is not only talking but laughing. Obviously he has lost his mind. Before he can think it through he pulls the help cord in the bathroom. A moment later there's a frantic knock on the door and a nurse calling his name. He opens the door a crack and tells her to get the doctor, that he has to see the doctor immediately and he isn't letting anyone else in the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Temperance walks back into booth's room thirty five minutes later there's a nurse standing in his room looking irritated and still somehow concerned. She's not very happy herself considering it took her so long to secure a nearly full case of puddings. She actually had to pay quite a bit to buy all they had left in the cafeteria. The presence of the nurse disturbs her but as she's about to ask where Booth is, she hears him and another voice coming from the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" The voices are muffled but intense and she is at a loss.

"Mr. Booth wanted to talk to the doctor before being discharged. Apparently he had a few urgent questions that needed to be addressed. He pulled the assist cord in the restroom and when I got here he insisted on talking to the doctor and no one else. There is currently two of them in there with him" Having given her explanation she walks out of the room before Temperance really has a chance to respond. She sits on the bed and waits and after another ten minutes the door opens and all three men emerge.

"So Seeley, I'll talk to you tomorrow and if there are any other problems you call me before then."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow." The doctor she doesn't know nods at her before leaving the room and Dr. Jacobs stops to shake her hand.

"What's going on Booth?" She can't decide if she's more concerned or frustrated by the situation.

"I just got worried about the side effects of my head. You know, mood swings, inappropriate laughter and anger and all that. They said it should clear up in a couple of days but I have to call tomorrow or let him know if anything gets worse. That was Dr. Gupta, the neuro guy and he said I could get ugly Bones, maybe Hodgins should stay with me instead."

"_Seriously dude unless this Hodgins is a stripper you can not send this eye candy anywhere but down the hall in front of you. You must call her Bones because she gives you a boner."_

"That doesn't even make sense!" He realizes that he spoke out loud and looks at Temperance in panic. He should just tell her that Dr. Gupta is the neuropsychiatry specialist and came in because he can hear his dick talking to him. She's a doctor; certainly she would understand auditory hallucinations from some temporal mumbo jumbo that have his dick obsessed with her.

Temperance is looking at him oddly. "Booth you're just confused, it'll pass. I said that I already took the days off and Hodgins is working. I can handle this. It makes perfect sense for me to stay with you now come on, let's get you home. I got you almost an entire case of that pudding you love so as soon as you're settled you can have one."

"_Hey forget the pudding and let's rewind to the part where she said she could handle this. Tell her she can handle me. Come on, tell her she can handle me all she likes and I promise I'll rise to the occasion." _The laughing creeps him out so he grabs the duffle bag as she lifts her bag and his box of pudding and heads for the door.

This is going to be the longest three days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley Booth climbs into the passenger seat of her car like any other time with only one difference

Talking Head Chapter 2

WARNING: Sexual explicit content, mature readers only.

A/N: First of all a big fat THANK YOU to all those people that reviewed and all those that requested that Bathing Beauty be continued. I was very happy to hear that there was still an audience out there and have decided to continue with that story. As for this little piece, well your support has been absolutely wonderful. I greatly appreciate your taking the time to read and comment, it really does make a huge difference. I'm trying to answer all the reviews and have gotten at least a comment out to almost all of them. If yours hasn't been answered yet, it's coming….thanks again and happy reading!

Disclaimer: Bones and it's characters do not belong to me.

Seeley Booth climbs into the passenger seat of her car like any other time with only one difference. This is the first time he has done so without asking her to drive. He's trying to focus on the concrete things around him, double checking his reality in the face of this new development in his life. He's fastening his seatbelt and thinking that maybe it's passed, maybe the situation was momentary.

"_Be careful with that thing big man."_ He freezes and she watches his face pale.

"Booth what's the matter?" Her voice is filled with concern and he wants to tell her but the truth will not come. He forces himself to snap the belt and take a deep breath.

"Nothing, I'm fine really. It'll be good to go home." He puts his head back and closes his eyes.

"You know if something is happening, if your pain is getting worse of if your vision is blurring you need to tell me. I am a doctor and they released you to my care on the promise that I would contact them if your condition changes. We haven't even left yet so now would be a good time to tell me if there's a problem." Her voice is not as clinical as she would like it to sound and he realizes that he has to calm her.

He opens his eyes and looks over at her. "Really Bones I'm just a little freaked out about all of this. My vision is a little blurry but no worse than the last two days. Let's go home so I can have my pudding already." He flashes his smile and watches her shoulders dip as she relaxes. She returns her focus to the car and pulls onto the road.

Seeley closes his eyes again and tries to relax. The doctor said it would fade within a couple of days. It's just a side effect and as he improves the rest of it will too. He needs to just ignore it, or at least quit panicking when it happens. He can't remember what the term was the doctor had used, he was too pissed that the guy was chuckling as he said it to him. It was something about some sexual part of his brain being triggered by where he was hit and the fact he was staring at Bones' ass when it happened. As he thinks it the visual takes shape in his head and despite himself he feels the laughter building inside him. He tries to hold it but as he remembers watching her bend over in her car the full impact of gods little cosmic joke hits him and the laughter comes bursting from him.

She jumps and glances over as he holds his head and laughs. She expected some inappropriate emotional outbursts. Leave it to Seeley to do things with such enthusiasm. He's in an absolute fit of laughter, mumbling that it hurts his head as he rocks in his seat. She smiles and drives, at least he's laughing instead of looking like he's going to be sick. This was something she had been told to expect.

"_Hey there happy man how about you work on getting some happy pants? We're in a hot car with a hot babe and you resort to laughter? Your technique needs some work."_ He sobers a little at the sound of the voice. He pictures it as a cartoon and the laughter continues. This may not be so bad after all.

They pull into his parking lot just as he pulls himself together. Temperance gets out and then bends down and back in to get the box of pudding. He undoes his seatbelt and looks up in time to see her deep cleavage materialize before him, her breasts swaying slightly with her movements.

"_Hubba hubba big man. She's like natures own ad for 'got milk?' and I'm suddenly thirsty."_

"I'm thirsty." He blurts it out before he can stop himself and then looks horrified.

"Well we can get you something to drink once we get inside." She doesn't even look up so she has no idea that his comment is misplaced. He scrambles from the car and the sudden movement leaves him a little light headed.

Once inside the apartment he looks around, surprised. "You cleaned my apartment." As he moves through the room he realizes she has also brought over some of her things. Her laptop is on the table with some files next to it and her jacket is on the back of the chair. His dishes are drying in a rack and there's a tin of tea on the back of the stove. She must have gone shopping too in the two days he'd been gone.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd mind. I cleaned up and brought my things over so I wouldn't have to wrestle with them while I was bringing you home. I did some grocery shopping so we could manage without going out because the doctor said you needed to rest." She puts the pudding box on the counter and starts to load them into the fridge. "Oh, and I did your laundry and put fresh sheets on the bed. That always feels good when you come home from the hospital."

She had been a little nervous, trying to think of things that would make him comfortable. In the end she did what she knew helped her when she had come home.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do all that." It makes him feel a little funny to think of her making his bed.

"_Hey, have her show you the bed, now this is a good angle." _Seeley ignores the voice and tries to concentrate on the conversation.

"It was no problem, really. What do you want to drink? You said you were thirsty in the car."

As much as he'd like a glass of milk he can't bring himself to say so and he struggles to keep his eyes from drifting to her breasts. "Juice is fine, thanks."

"_Oh come on! Tell her you'd like a tall drink of water named Temperance."_ He steps to the counter and presses his hips into it to quiet the voice and then realizes how ineffectual that will be. After all, it's not like his penis actually has a mouth and is talking. The voice is in his head, the other one. She hands him the juice and he drinks most of it right down.

"I think I'd like to lie down and take a little nap if that's okay." He really is exhausted.

"_A nap? What are we five? The only way we're going to that bed is if she's sprawled out naked on top of it." _The image jolts him and as he turns toward Bones she's bent over getting a pan from the low cupboard and his dick hardens.

"_Yessss, let's go big man, the one eyed heat seeking snake has risen and that woman is hot, hot, hot."_

"I'm going to take a shower." He almost yells it and she turns to study him for a minute.

"Booth, sometimes with a head injury, especially when a person has been unconscious there's a condition that manifests that's called salad speech in laymen's terms. It's when your brain is reaching for a word and it replaces it with another word without even realizing it. The language becomes a little scrambled but its temporary and usually corrects itself. So, having explained that I want to ask you if you're going to take a shower or a nap because I don't know if you're aware that you just said you wanted both." She's so sincere and concerned that it makes him blush with guilt over his thoughts. "I'm going to make lunch so it doesn't matter either way you have some time."

"A shower, I would like to take a shower and rinse all the hospital stuff off of me. They wouldn't let me take one while I was there." A cold shower, a very, very cold shower.

"You know it could be dangerous with the heat and all. Leave the door cracked so I can hear you if you get dizzy or need help and I put fresh towels in the closet."

"_We are SO going to need help. Come on! Let's get naked and call for help. I mean LOOK at her and I'm so ready for her. Come on, please. Everything about her screams 'come fu…'"_

"Great! I love fresh towels." He knows how stupid he sounds but he had to stop that sentence and now he has to make a dash for the bathroom so he can drown his dick. "Um, I'm just going to go shower." He chugs the rest of the juice and moves quickly down the hall to the bathroom. He pulls two towels from the closet and wonders if they smell better just because she was the one that washed them. He shakes his head to clear it, remembering too late that the move will cost him.

He turns the water on tepid and strips out of his clothes. He lays them carefully on the counter even though he knows they're going to go into the hamper because he wants to honor the fact that she cleaned for him.

"_Wooohooo, I'm free! Now open the door and call for that science speaking sexy stacked babe that keeps bending over in front of us."_ The comment reminds him that she said to leave the door open and he knows if he doesn't, when she checks she's going to just barge in and lecture him. The comment also makes his dick grow harder and stand a little taller. He cracks the door and quickly steps into the water, turning the handle and gritting his teeth as the temperature turns ice cold.

"_That was just cruel."_ The voice is just a squeak now and Seeley chuckles even as he shivers in the freezing spray. After standing there until his dick is once again soft and silent he turns the knob toward hot and begins his routine. He relaxes in the heat and begins singing a little Bob Seger as he carefully shampoos his hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temperance is in the kitchen when she hears the sound of his voice and unsure of his words she heads in the direction of the bathroom to see if he's spoken to her. She pauses just outside the door and listens. She really isn't surprised that he's singing in the shower but she's startled by the fact she knows the song. Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band were a big sensation in the area where she grew up and her brother had loved them. She is tempted to push the door open and sing with him but she catches herself. Walking back to the kitchen smiling she still has the tune in her head.

Angela had told her to make Booth comfort foods while she was caring for him. She had suggested macaroni and cheese, soup, sandwiches and meatloaf. She said to cook like her mother would have cooked when she was a kid and home sick from school except add a grown up twist to the meals. Temperance finds herself humming another Seger song as she chops the last of the ingredients for chili and drops them into the pot. She puts the lid on and preheats the oven for a pan of spicy corn bread.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seeley steps from the shower and stretches, the heat and the water were soothing to him and if he wasn't actually starving right now he'd consider that nap. The scent of something wonderful drifts into the room and his stomach growls. He's swiping the towel over his dick when it starts again.

"_Hey, touch me again. It won't kill ya'. You know if we go back out there and look at her there's going to be a problem. I'm going to get stiff as a board looking to get nailed so let's settle this right now. Come on, let's play a little choke the chicken, grease the flagpole, beat the meat..."_

"STOP! I get the idea. I'm not going to do that, she's just in the other room." When he realizes he's talking out loud to his dick he stops the crazy conversation and laughs softly. If Bones came to the door right then and saw him naked talking to his twitching penis she'd have him locked up. As the thought of her watching him naked travels through his brain he starts to get hard again. The situation is frustrating as all hell. He wraps the towel around his waist and tucks it in as he wishes he had thought to bring clean clothes with him to the bathroom. Under normal circumstance he would just wander through naked. Right now he has to stop thinking about Bones and any kind of nakedness or it's going to look like he's wearing a tent instead of a towel.

He walks quickly into the bedroom and begins to fish around in a drawer for some sweat pants and a t-shirt. She appears at the door and is startled to see him. Luckily he has the drawer pulled out and she can't see below his navel which makes her think for one second that he's naked. Her eyes catch the edge of the towel below the drawer and she sighs in relief. She intends to tell him lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes but the words dissolve on her tongue as her gaze moves slowly up his body.

He's still damp from the shower and small drops gather and rush down the hard plane of his abdomen diverting from their path in the trail of hair that just peaks over the top of the drawer. His muscles are sculpted and her fingers ache to reach out and touch the smooth skin covering them. She sees the beginning of his ribs appear as he takes a quick breath and her eyes linger where she knows her palm would fit. His nipples are tight and she wants to feel their pebbled center as she brushes her lips over them but his neck is where she would really feast. Her eyes pause at his mouth before finally reaching his eyes and then hers grow wide as the weight of the moment settles over her. The heat between them is palpable.

This is Seeley Booth she's been devouring with her eyes. She blinks slowly and attempts to speak but her mouth is too dry. The tip of her tongue slips along her lower lip seeking relief.

"_I am going to knock on the bottom of this drawer to let her know I'm here if you don't do something. She wasn't just checking you out; she was sizing up her next meal. I'm telling you to go for it. She wants you, you idiot, now KISS HER!"_

He wants to lean forward and taste her, test her and see what happens but he just can't do it. If he steps from behind the drawer and moves in to kiss her he'll be stabbing her in the belly with the world's most talkative erection.

She clears her throat and finally finds her voice, "I wanted to let you know that lunch will be ready in about 15 minutes." She looks away then and her cheeks redden as an almost shy looks passes over her. She's moving back down the hall and away from him before he can even respond.

"_Well you blew that one. I'm starting to think you don't deserve to get laid but think of me for a moment will ya? I could use a little tunnel time."_

"You're the one that messed that up. I couldn't very well kiss her with you poking at her. It would have scared her away. Well actually she wouldn't have been scared away; she would have slammed me into some painful immobilizing position until I cried for mercy." It occurs to him that he is once again speaking to his dick. Out loud. He may as well be one of those crazy people with the grocery carts talking to his own shoe.

He pulls on a snug fitting pair of boxer briefs to hold his hard on as much against his belly as possible. He follows them with a comfortably loose pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He's runs a brush through his hair, shaves and brushes his teeth before heading into the other room. He's stalling and he knows it. He's always been attracted to her. He's always felt the crackling energy between them but feeling it and acting on it are two very different worlds. Is he really ready to take that next step with her? He wishes he could be sure of her feelings. Hell, he wishes he could be sure of his own.

tbc… 


	3. Chapter 3

Seeley sits at the counter in his apartment and watches her at the stove spooning chili into bowls

Talking Head Chapter 3

Warning: sexually explicit

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters although I will claim credit for the personality I have bestowed on Booth's penis.

A/N: As always thanks for reading, comments and welcomed and greatly appreciated. New chapters of Bathing Beauty and Failure to Thrive are on the way.

Seeley sits at the counter in his apartment and watches her at the stove ladling chili into bowls. The jeans she wore to pick him up at the hospital ride a little low on her hips and cup her ass perfectly. His eyes travel down the seam that separates her cheeks and disappears between her legs.

"_That's right where we want to be. Now go stand behind her and cop a feel of that spectacular ass. You can slide your hands to the front and pop the button in a second. All you have to do is get those jeans and whatever is underneath them down her thighs a bit and I can take it from there. Come on…the visual imagery show you have going is nice and all but the real thing is right there."_

Seeley ignores the voice but the image of him standing behind her pushing those jeans down her creamy thighs is burning in his head. When she clears her throat he realizes she has turned around and has been watching him stare at her. Clearly he was not looking at her face. He feels his face color which surprises him because he's pretty sure all his blood is in his dick at the moment.

She walks over slowly and sets the bowls down. As she's getting the cornbread out of the oven she contemplates whether or not she actually just caught him checking her out. The look on Booth surprised her but she has certainly seen it on enough men along the way to recognize it as pure unadulterated lust. She struggles with the pan for a few seconds as she feels the heat build against her fingers in the oven mitt. She slides it on the stove and looks over her shoulder. Jerking her head back around she can't believe he's still looking at her that way.

He drops his gaze immediately to his chili and fights the embarrassment he feels creeping over him. He has to stop gawking at her as though she's the first woman he's ever seen.

"_Yeah, stop staring and start touching. I bet she's soft, hot, tight, wet…"_

"SHHHHHH!" He freezes as she turns toward him. She brings a plate staked with cut pieces of the cornbread and sets it between them. He looks terrified and frustrated and she wants to help him. Her hand comes across the counter and grasps his. Her palm is warm and her fingers slide between his. The sensation robs him of his ability to breathe.

"Booth, it's okay. I know you're frustrated and I'm right here to help you. In a few days you'll be your old self again. Now slow down and tell me what you need."

"_We ARE frustrated and I would LOVE for her to help. Now tell her we just need her to take her clothes off. Oh dear god can you imagine the feel of her. Tell her. Tell her something. Tell her you want to fuck her stupid, that would take some time."_

He's squeezing her hand and she feels him tremble. He gasps as though he's going to speak but nothing happens.

"Are you alright?" She has the sense that something is happening to him but he becomes so still it's hard for her to determine what it is he isn't telling her. "Seeley please."

"_She's begging, come on…"_

"I'm okay. I'm just having trouble speaking. It takes me a lot longer to get what I want to say to come out of my mouth." He offers her a smile. "Lunch looks great, thank you."

She stares at him for a moment. His eyes are still dilated and glassy with that look of lingering desire and to her horror she feels her breasts go heavy in response. She drops her gaze to the table, furious with herself for having these feelings when his condition is being caused by an injury. She acts like she's the one that was knocked in the head. "You're welcome, be careful with the cornbread, it's not only stove hot but spicy hot as well."

When he takes a bite of the chili he's stunned by all the flavors working together. He can't even place them all but despite his disappointed penis his mouth is very, very happy. He has always considered himself a good cook and his southwest chili is a legend in his family but the flavor in this puts him to shame.

"Bones this is amazing, I mean really amazing and I consider myself a bit of a chili coinsure. Where did you learn to make chili like this?" He's holding the bite in his mouth for a moment before actually eating it to absorb more of the taste. She can't hide her brilliant smile at hearing he likes the dish.

"I've spent a lot of time in countries that specialize in spicy foods so I learned along the way. I've combined some of that knowledge and tried different things out until I had a handful of recipes I really liked and could make well." She looks down and takes a bite almost shy with him for the second time since he got home. He doesn't normally really think of her as shy and isn't sure what to make of it.

"_I hate to interrupt all the good food and sentiment up there but now that your appetite is getting some attention how about we concentrate on my hunger? I'm starving and I think a little Temperance taco will really hit the spot."_

He tries to gasp in shock but begins choking on his food instead. He turns bright red, his chest heaving with the force of the deep barking cough. Temperance pops up from her seat and gets him a glass of water. She stays standing, listening to the sound of the struggle to determine if he's in real trouble. As long as he's coughing he's breathing so she doesn't have to intervene unless he stops making any sound. After a few more choking gasps he draws a full breath and she sits back down.

She starts eating her lunch while he settles himself down. He takes a drink of the water and a few bites before finding her with his eyes. Her slender fingers are tearing small pieces of bread off and dropping them into her bowl.

"Sorry about that, I went to talk and sucked a bite down the wrong pipe."

"_Speaking of sucking I have a list of her body parts we need to get to so finish eating."_

"Don't worry about it Booth, just go a little slower until you have everything working in sync again." She smiles brightly and he lets himself relax. He begins to eat and is impressed all over again with the chili.

"So is there any chance you'll share this recipe with me?" He gives her one of his best smiles, the ones she knows he uses to charm people into doing something that he wants. Today for some reason she feels a flutter in her belly when she looks at him and has to will her body to calm down. She wonders when that smile became something that made her body respond.

"We'll see, I combined several different ideas so the recipe is an original now but maybe we could work out some kind of deal." Her eyes sparkle as she looks at him and he's totally intrigued by the idea of her teasing him, flirting with him.

"_This is our opening big man, don't screw it up. Our goal is to screw her…any way we can, so take this slow. We can trade some sexual favors that will rock her scientific little world for that recipe. Tell her that."_

Seeley's grip on his spoon tightens and his jaw flexes before he relaxes enough to answer her. "A deal huh? What do you have in mind?" He's calm again and she questions whether or not she's imagining the attraction between them.

"I'll have to come up with something that I want from you so we can barter for the recipe. Trading used to be the way all things were acquired." She looks pensive and he knows if he gives her the opening for too long he'll be listening to the anthropological history of trade through the ages before he knows what happened.

"Then you should take your time and think about it. I want you to feel like you're getting a fair deal when we trade. The bread is good too. Is that your recipe?"

"_For real, you're talking to her about bread? Talk to her about buns, buns of steel like ours. Offer her an interesting trade. Trade me, I'll sacrifice myself and let her do whatever she wants with me."_

"No, that recipe came from a woman in Peru but she made it with purple corn flour so it was far more interesting. I have to order the corn flour online but I haven't done it in a long time. I used to watch the women in the afternoon when it was too hot to dig. They would dry and grind the corn themselves, roast peppers, kill and pluck the chicken and spend the entire day preparing different stages of their main meal. Every ingredient was prepared fresh every day so there would be several fires going at a time and they did chores in between the different cooking steps. It was an amazing labor intensive flow of activity from sunrise to sunset every day." She continues to eat while glancing at him.

"It's funny how we both travelled the world and yet saw it in such different ways. You were immersed in the most primitive aspects of the culture, identifying their dead and their history. You studied the strengths and rituals that defined each place. I studied the habits and weakness that would be the downfall of the people in some of those same areas. I was buried in their politics and their hatred, hiding so I could kill them. Times like the one you described were experiences I never had in those places." He too begins to eat, almost embarrassed by his comment that grew into an observation on their lives as he was speaking.

"But Booth, if it wasn't for people like you out there fighting, the people I worked with wouldn't have had a life. You helped to preserve their future and made it possible for people like me to be free to travel there and do what I love to do. What surprises me is that despite everything you've seen of the world you still have an exuberance for life and an understanding of how people work. I've studied hundreds of years of human socialization and I still don't understand people the way you do."

He smiles then, just thinking about all the socially quirky things that are part of her. She's amused him equally as often as she's annoyed him over the years. He finishes his chili and looks up at her.

"Do you know what time it is now Bones?" His eyes twinkle in that mischievous way that always softens her.

"_Dear god if you don't say it's time for sex I swear I'm going to throw up and not in a good way."_

"Somehow I don't think you're looking for me to tell you that it's 12:52."

His grin widens and she returns it automatically. "You're right, it's pudding time."

She starts laughing as she gets up and goes to the fridge. "What is it about this pudding Booth? You're practically addicted to it." She tips the lid and reads the ingredients as she returns to the table. "There isn't anything in it that should cause the cravings that you have for it."

"Come on Bones, hand it over. It isn't any one ingredient; it's all of them combined. Try one and you'll understand." He eagerly takes the pudding from her and tears off the lid.

"_I can not believe you're talking about pudding now and you're not referring to the creamy wonderland between her legs. If I couldn't bend over and see them for myself I'd be doing a ball check right now."_

"HEY! I have ball…bal…is…tics." The words start and he snaps down on them but it's too late. His attempt at diverting the conversation slides sideways on him and now he doesn't know what she thinks. Her initial reaction is confusion but it quickly shifts to concern as she thinks that the brain injury is causing his outbursts. She decides to ignore the statement from him and to let him sort out what he was trying to tell her. She gets herself a pudding and sits back at the table as though nothing has happened.

"I'm going to try this magic pudding which I have to tell you is against my better judgment." She smiles and tugs off the lid, seeing him finally begin to relax. He realizes he hasn't moved since he spoke, both he and his penis have gone completely still. He watches her then, caught up in the show she's presenting as a distraction. He dips his spoon and scoops up a substantial heap of the soft substance. He watches her and then takes his bite at the exact same time.

He moans slightly and watches her eyes widen in response. She's first struck by just how cool and smooth the pudding is as soon as it hits her mouth. A small smile tips her lips as she closes them and the taste hits her. It's a sweet deep vanilla, the kind of vanilla you remember from the ice cream of your childhood. It's a taste that triggers memories of a warm kitchen and days spent baking when the scent would waft through the windows and call you in from the yard. It's the taste of comfort and she immediately knows why both Booth and Hodgins are in love with it. Her smile widens but her eyes are sad as the thoughts of things loved and lost move through her.

"So what do you think? You're not saying anything." He looks at her expectantly.

"I think I'm really glad I bought a case of this because I can see why you like it. If I had to put a flavor to the experience of childhood I would say it's this pudding." Her smile is genuine now.

"Wait a minute you said you bought that case of pudding for me." His lips drop to almost a pout and she has to suppress her laughter at his very Parker- like expression.

"Logically Booth if I had listened to you there would only be two puddings here. You told me to go see if I could get a couple." She has to concentrate to hold her face still.

"_Seriously now, I'm a talking penis and even I think that two adults having this conversation about pudding is crazy."_ Seeley barely flinches at the words. Pudding is serious business or he might have found it as funny as his chuckling dick.

"But if I hadn't asked for it, you never would have tried it. We've both been in the hospital before and you never even tasted the pudding." He waves his spoon for emphasis when he speaks or maybe it's just the excitement. He thinks he has her which she finds slightly amusing so she fires right back at him.

"I may or may not have tried one of the _two_ you would have had me bring home but the reality is that I brought home nearly a case so it would apply that all but two of those are mine." He actually looks horrified at the thought that she would claim his pudding. "If you're good I'll share them with you."

"_Now we're getting somewhere. Who would have thought this would be a sexually salvageable conversation? Ask her to define good, just do it."_

His brain is poised to respond so in the rush of defending his pudding he does and he looks her right in her eyes, blazing from the short debate, to do it. "Define good."

"_SCORE!"_

Both of them freeze as though the innuendo itself has stopped time in the room. He thinks about moving but he can't get up yet. His dick is so hard it's almost reaching for her from between his legs. As she stares at him he swears he feels it throbbing.

She feels like there isn't enough air in the room. The sound of his voice wasn't like anything she'd heard from him before now. The deep tone of his words is still vibrating within her as though someone plucked two strings on a cello right in front of her. Her lips part to respond to him but nothing passes through them.

He wants to say he's sorry but that would be like telling her he meant it. Well he did mean it; he just didn't mean to actually say it out loud. This is all his dicks fault. As soon as the thought forms in his brain the ridiculousness of it causes him to erupt with laughter. He squeezes his eyes shut, tying to catch his breath as the hysterics escalate. His hand thumps the table and he sucks in a gulp of air and opens his eyes to try to explain to her. The laughter chokes to an immediate stop as his vision clears and he sees that her seat is empty. In the silence he hears the door to the guest bedroom close firmly.

"_Hey Rosie Palmalina it's you and me tonight because this guy is never getting laid."_

He sets down his spoon and shakes his head. He's only been home few hours and he's already driven her into seclusion.

In the guest room Temperance sits on the bed, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. She is furious with herself. Here she is at Booth's house to take care of him and she's done nothing but fail him. She knows the head injury has caused changes in his mood, personality and speech and still she's reacting to him as though it's all real. She's letting her body react to him and it's confusing and overwhelming her. She's a terrible friend. Where's her professionalism? How can she call herself a doctor or his partner when she's behaving like a teenage girl?

She lies back on the bed and breathes deeply to calm herself. The part that is really confusing her is why her attraction to him seems suddenly so out of control. It isn't like her to not be able to handle her emotions. She knew being here would be hard because she really didn't know what to do for him but this was not what she expected. She has to start doing what's good for Booth. She quickly sits up at the thought of what's good for Booth. She can't hide in the bedroom when she's supposed to be watching him. He could pass out or have a seizure and she'd be in here hiding. Damn it. After slowly counting to ten she heads back into the kitchen.

Tbc…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Oh where, oh where will this little story of the talking head go? (All puns intended!) Let me hear you people, I know you're out there, I can hear you laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

She walks back into the kitchen to find him doing the dishes at the sink

Talking Head Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They are not mine in any way, shape or form.

Warning: Sexually explicit, content is for mature readers only.

Notes: Thanks for reading and as always your comments are welcomed and appreciated.

She walks back into the kitchen to find him doing the dishes at the sink. He's already wrapped the cornbread and covered the chili. He's drying his hands on a towel when he turns toward her. He's pretty sure she thinks he's the biggest asshole on the planet at the moment.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to laugh. There's just some pretty intense stuff going through my head right now." She looks surprised and that confuses him.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that hasn't been a very good friend. I keep taking everything you say personally instead of realizing it's just the head injury. Why don't we take a break and go sit on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Okay, you go pick something, I'm going to make popcorn." He wants to correct her, to tell her that all of his behavior is not from the head injury. He's wanted her for a long time. He decides he's going to have to tell her about his problem soon. Hopefully she'll be able to understand that his subconscious sexual ramblings are just an unfiltered cruder version of his real feelings. On the other hand if he tells her about his feelings she'll always question whether they came from him or the circumstances. He would hate to start a relationship with her based on doubts. The whole situation has become so complicated for him it's giving him a headache.

When he returns to the living room with water and popcorn she's perusing his collection of movies. Her fingers run delicately over the spines of the DVDs as she reads. She stops occasionally to pull one out and read the back cover, her face often scrunching in confusion or distaste. She finally pops open a case and after staring at the player for a moment hits the correct button and drops it inside.

"What did you choose?" He makes himself comfortable on the sofa and she surprises him by coming to sit right up against him. He pulls the blanket over their legs and sets the bowl so it rests on both of their thighs. She doesn't question him so he decides she's making an effort to give him what ever it is she thinks he needs.

"_I can tell her what we need." _He stiffens for a second, having almost forgotten about his chatty member.

"Is this okay?" Bones is looking at him with uncertainty thinking that he pulled away from her.

"Yeah Bones, it's more than okay. Come here." He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him. She relaxes into his side before picking up the remote.

"I picked a movie called Gone Baby Gone. It looked new and at least I know I like Morgan Freeman. I doubt they'll be as good at solving their case as we are at solving ours though." She doesn't have to look to know he's smiling so she snuggles back against him. Taking in his warmth and delicious scent she's so content she really doesn't care if the movie is good or not.

They're a half hour into it when she feels his weight slowly grow heavy against her. He's fast asleep and she actually likes the movie. She shifts her opinion of how it's going to end several times. Booth's weight becomes too much and he starts sliding toward her so she pulls a pillow onto her lap and eases him down. He shifts into the pillow before settling against her, his head now on her thighs, his shoulder resting against her breast. On instinct he draws his legs onto to couch and then stills as he slips deeper into his dreams. She rests one hand on his shoulder and with the other gently strokes his hair until his breathing is slow and even.

When the movie is over she shuts off the dvd player and turns the volume down on the television. She desperately wants to stretch her legs. The weight of him has caused her leg to fall asleep so even if she could ease out from beneath him standing would be impossible for a few moments. She gently touches the bruise on the side of his face, a shudder passing through her as she thinks of all the things that could have happened from such an injury.

Her finger traces his brow and trails down the side of his face. She's never watched him sleep before and the intimacy of the moment warms her. She wonders how he feels about her, whether he would consider a relationship. The thought startles her. Would she really consider a relationship with him? He's not the kind of man that would go into this just for the sexual gratification. They have too much at stake to risk it for just the physical rewards. She can't deny the fact she's already emotionally invested in him. She hasn't had sex with anyone that she was this close to first. Her infatuation with Michael was the only time she had any strong feelings before becoming sexually active with a man. Her stomach flutters and her nipples tighten at the thought of his hands on her.

Her fingers run along his jaw and the stubble from the last two days scrapes the pads of her fingers. The sensation causes her to clench her thighs and catch her breath. All of this time she's been avoiding the idea of him while she dated other men with the intention of finding a partner and she had one all along. She lightly draws her thumb over his lips and smiles as he twitches in his sleep. She'll have to see how he feels about the situation after he's feeling better. Maybe it's time for them to take a chance together.

Temperance slowly moves over and up off the couch while easing his head onto just the pillow. She stands for a moment and lets the blood circulate back into her feet. The sharp pain of her nerves protesting causes her to slowly begin walking to force her body into responding. Seeley shifts slightly and continues sleeping. She decides to go get dinner ready so she can just pop it into the oven later.

Once she can be heard in the kitchen Seeley slowly opens his eyes. She was touching him. She was stroking his face and hair and he had been grateful that the turn of his hips and his bent leg hid the effect it had on him. He didn't want her to stop. When she touched his lips he wanted to kiss her thumb, he actually twitched with the urge.

"_Let's go get her, you know she wants us."_

At that moment he would love to act on the advice of his penis. A thought he can't believe he's having at all much less considering. Still, he knows the truth is that he would love to just go get her. He had risen in consciousness to a throbbing in his head and her cool fingers near his temple. It took all his control not to move and his rambling penis had only made him more determined to remain still.

"_Come on, this may actually be a salvageable situation. You just need to follow my lead."_

Booth slowly sits up on the sofa, pulling the pillow across his lap to hide his enthusiastic member. He runs a hand through his hair and can tell he has a serious case of bed head.

"_Bed head? Please tell me you're referring to me. Please, please, please."_

He smiles and bites back the need to yell no into the room. He would probably scare the hell out of Bones if he did. He has to watch the spontaneous outbursts because they aren't helping. He decides to go into the kitchen and find her; maybe he can distract himself by helping her with whatever she's doing.

She's grating cheese but she pauses to look at him when he enters the room. "Hey there, how was your nap?" He wonders if she has always smiled at him like this and it took a head injury for him to notice. He gives her his best grin back before he even knows it.

"I don't know if I slept or just passed out but either way I feel better now. I thought I'd come see if I could give you a hand." He feels strangely lost standing in the middle of his own kitchen asking if he can assist. He should get up and make her breakfast tomorrow since she's been doing all the work.

"_I could use a hand. Why don't you offer to give me a hand?"_

She hands him the grater and nods to the three types of cheese on the counter. "I'd be glad to hand this over, grating is not one of my favorite chores. I need three cups of the first one and one cup of the other two in separate bowls please." He's grinning like someone just handed him a winning lottery ticket he's so happy to feel helpful. She turns to the stove and begins working on something else involving a frying pan.

"What did you think of the movie?" He has the desire to just hear her voice, even if she's just spouting science at him.

"Have you seen it yet because I don't want to ruin the end for you?" He's amused by the fact she didn't just blurt out that she hated it.

"I saw most of it so I know how it ends." He wishes they were working at the table so he could see her but not having the visual has quieted his sexual narrator.

"Why did you only see part of it?" It crosses her mind that he may have been called out on a case but then he wouldn't have seen the ending.

"Parker was here trying to let me watch it but that means he only interrupts ten times instead of twenty. He was supposed to be going to bed." He's laughing with warm amusement as he tells her.

"Well, I enjoyed it. There were some technical discrepancies but I've found few movies to be completely accurate. I liked the story though, I didn't figure out what happened to her right away so I was interested."

He hears the pan sizzle as she drops something into it. He glances over his shoulder, wanting to indulge in this domestic picture of her without making her uncomfortable.

"_There's that great ass again. Just reach over and give it a little squeeze. I'm betting it's seriously firm."_

He starts to grate the cheese again, concentrating so intently on the task he jumps when she speaks. "Do you think it's strange that other people make movies like that about things we see every day?"

Booth chuckles, "I never really thought about it that way but I guess it is kind of strange. People are drawn to the drama though; there isn't much that's exciting if you're doing a movie on an accountant's job."

"Why do people feel they need the drama from a movie? Isn't real life full of enough struggles?" The genuine confusion in her voice makes him ache. He wishes she didn't know so much about the dark side of the world.

"Some people have very boring lives, they don't know how to go out and find excitement or they're too afraid so they get their rushes living vicariously through movies. Other people go to feed a darkness within themselves but I think that's a small percentage. I'd say most people go because their lives **are** filled with struggle and it's a brief reprieve for them to go to a movie and leave their own troubles behind. Besides in the movies things are more apt to work out the way you want them to so it gives people a sense of hope." She moves next to him and pulls a pot from the lower cupboard and he wonders when she became so familiar with the location of things in his apartment. She's quiet as she fills the large pot with water but he can feel her turning something over in her mind.

"If people are struggling with problems in their own lives why wouldn't they spend the time trying to solve them instead of going to the movies?" Of course her logical mind trips over the idea of avoidance. He laughs softly as he finishes the cheese and scoops it into her designated bowls. He rinses his hands, turning to leans against the counter as he dries them so he can watch her.

"Bones some people become immobilized by their lives. They don't know what to do so they create distractions and live in denial. They continue the behaviors that caused their problems because they don't know how to make the cycles stop. Very few people in the world are gifted with a brain that works as well as yours so they opt for escaping instead and that takes them to the movies." She smiles at him over her shoulder and turns off the burner under the frying pan.

"I guess the one good thing that came out of my parent's disappearance was that it forced me to grow up very independently. I didn't have anyone to rely on but myself so I had to solve my own problems. It would never have occurred to me to just go to the movies and think about it all later." She offers this truth to him in a casual tone but he notes the way her spine stiffens into a straight line.

Before he can talk himself out of it he's behind her, his hands resting on her hips gently pulling her back against him. His lips graze the shell of her ear and she can feel his warm breath down her neck. "You're not alone anymore. You have someone you can rely on now." Her whole body flushes as his words vibrate against her.

"It doesn't mean I'll be any less independent." She wants to sound strong but her voice is too breathy to be convincing and she knows it.

"I know and I wouldn't want it any other way but at least now you have the choice when the world seems like it's too much." He feels her relax her weight against him then, her head tilting back to his shoulder. He kisses her temple and just lets her rest there a moment. When the pot of boiling noodles on the stove sputters and threatens to boil over she draws away from him to take care of it.

"_NOOOO! We were finally getting somewhere." _Seeley squeezes his eyes closed in an effort to block out the voice. He knows better than to push this fragile thing that seems to be growing between them.

"_Hey there I'm a fragile thing growing between you two, push me!"_ He opens his eyes and takes a small step away from her.

Temperance wonders what they're doing. When did he begin kissing her temple? When did it become okay for her to lean against him like that? What do these conversations they're having allude to? She shakes her head and pulls the heavy pan from the burner, carefully pouring the scalding water and noodles into the colander waiting in the sink.

He plucks a noodle from the pile and bounces it in his palm to cool it before popping it into his mouth. "Wow, that's still a little tough."

"It's supposed to be because it's going to continue to cook in the oven. I've made you this dish before, last spring."

"Oh Bones tell me it's the macaroni and cheeses, that dish was absolutely fantastic. I think it was the best I've ever eaten." He wonders why he didn't put the ingredients together and figure it out. Here he was grating the cheese and so distracted by her it didn't even occur to him to ask her about it.

The genuine excitement in his voice causes her to smile. "I find it interesting that you and Parker have the same favorite food. You should have mentioned it I would have made it for you again before now." He watches her assemble all the ingredients into two small baking dishes and one larger one.

"_She would have made it for you if you had asked so try asking her for sex and see if she'll do that for you too."_

He shifts against the counter, stretching and crossing his legs at the ankle to try and squeeze his penis into a quiet state. "Well then let me just put in a request now for you to come over once a month and make me your macaroni and cheese. Consider yourself asked."

She's laughing and he wants to go back over to her and touch her some more.

"_Now you're thinking like a man with a plan. Let's go over and touch her. Let me touch her. I promise I'll be nice."_

She finishes assembling her ingredients and slides them into the oven. She sets a timer on the back of his stove that he has never used in all the years he's owned it. She places the pans in the sink and rinses off her hands. He can't help letting his eyes roam over her while her back is to him.

"_We could tap that, all you have to do is make a move. Look at those curves; it'll be one hell of a ride." _

"No." His voice is a whispered response uttered as he closes his eyes to block out the voice.

She hears him so when she turns around and sees his eyes are squeezed shut and his face is flushed she thinks he's suppressing a symptom. She steps up to him and lays her hand on his chest, his heart is thundering under her fingertips.

"Seeley? Are you alright?" His eyes pop open and he takes a steadying breath.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just had a sound in my ears but its fading." He wasn't telling her the whole truth but he hoped he sounded convincing.

"You'll tell me if you're having other symptoms though right? There are still things that could go wrong and I don't want to be surprised by you feinting or having a seizure."

He smiled at the concern in her voice. "I'm fine and I promise I'll tell you if anything new starts to happen. This feels just like it did at the hospital so I'm sure it's no big deal. I think since I've had a nap I'm going to go watch the game for a little while. Do you want to join me?"

"No, I have some writing I have to do so I'm going to set up my laptop at the table and work for a while if you don't mind." She smiles at him and looks away, once again appearing almost shy. He doesn't know what to make of it and so the moment slips into a state of awkwardness.

"That's fine, good really…good that you'll get some work done." He thinks he sounds like and idiot and hopes it's the head injury that has rendered him stupid in her presence. She turns to the table and begins to fuss with her laptop and he takes a pain pill before retiring to the living room. He sits on the end of the sofa so he can see her while he watches the game.

She has her head tipped to the side in thought and her hand absentmindedly pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She's pulled it back into a pony tail and the long column of her neck lays bare like an invitation to him. He wants to walk up behind her chair and taste the soft spot at the curve of her shoulder. He wants to know…

"…w_hat it feels like to be inside her. That's what we want to know big guy. Get with the game plan."_

He pulls the blanket over his lap to hide his arousal and turns back to the game. He needs to concentrate on something other than her. It isn't long before the pill takes a hold of him and he falls to sleep.

He dreams of her. He dreams of her mouth on him, of her fingers fluttering as her hand strokes over him. He dreams of pulling her beneath him and how they would both sound when he finally thrusts inside of her. He dreams of how she would taste when she kisses him and how her body would feel wrapped around him. In his sleep he takes his time to explore the endless landscape of her luminous skin. In his sleep he whispers words of encouragement and need as she touches him. His dream is intense, vivid, visceral. She cries out his name as her body fists around him and he calls out to her when he empties inside of her in response. In his dream they sleep.

On his sofa he has been anything but quiet.

Tbc…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, we're taking a little turn in the story here, I'd love to know your thoughts…


	5. Chapter 5

Talking Head chapter 5

**Mature subject matter.**

A/N: I know it's been a very long time but life really knocked the wind out of me in the last few months. I'm trying to get back to writing so to those that are interested I am also correcting the next chapter to Bathing Beauty. It should post in the next few days. I don't know how quickly I'll be getting things done but I promise I will keep working on them. For those of you that are still with me, thank you so much and as always your comments are greatly appreciated. Take care. Life is short so play hard and love more.

Disclaimer: They are not mine and sadly they never will be but I'll continue to borrow them whenever I can. (secretly I think they are happier with me than they ever will be with Hart anyway…)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She's working, okay she's working and stealing glances at him while he fights and then finally succumbs to sleep. Sitting at the table it takes everything she has to concentrate, there are just too many things swimming in her head. She focuses on the page, reading the few words there over and over again. She forces herself to write, she can do corrections later or even delete it but for now she needs to at least get something on the page. She gets a hold of her idea, her fingers hover over the keys as it takes shape in her head. When she glances at him his eyes are closed and he's deep in sleep. It brings her a smile of relief. He needs his rest; the body heals so much faster with extra rest. She forces her attention back to the words.

A moment later a small gasp from him drags her attention back to the sofa. His face has changed, it looks almost disturbed and it crosses her mind that he's having a bad dream. His groan brings her to her feet in concern; she wants him to rest comfortably. She's half way across the room when the sound of his voice saying her name stops her in her tracks. There's no mistaking the tone of him this time, it's purely sexual.

She shifts her weight, nervous and tingling with excitement all at once. Her eyes fall to the bulge under the blanket. When a low moaning roll rumbles from his chest her thighs clench and her breasts grow heavy with the weight of her desire. Part of her brain is screaming in panic for her to walk back to her chair in case he opens his eyes but her body doesn't move. For the first time in her life she's rendered unable to think clearly.

His body shifts, his shoulders rolling into a small arch away from the cushion. Her breathing drops to shallow gasps for air that is no longer in the room. The blanket over his lap rises as his hips rock in a barely discernable movement.

The urge to touch herself sweeps through her with such force she sways slightly in the stillness. As her name leaves his lips a second time the ache between her legs roars in response. Her brain snaps into scientific mode summoning rational biological explanations but her body continues to pulse with need. The force of her response to him stuns her and shatters her idea that it's just a normal healthy sexual attraction. There is nothing normal about this moment for her. His hand twitches and she can't help but wonder what part of her is receiving the heat of his caress.

She watches him sigh with pleasure and the image of his face in this intimate moment burns into her memory. How will she look him in the eye when he wakes up? She moves slowly back to her chair, trying desperately not to look in his direction. She feels the slick heat of her own desire between her legs and her movements only make it worse. A guttural sound rumbles from his chest and she turns toward him again. His hips lift and then once again her name is uttered in a rough plea that tightens her nipples and brings a smile to her lips. In a flash she can see herself on him, tormenting him with her mouth until he begs in the very tone he just used.

She needs to leave the room so she can think, so she can figure out how to handle this when he wakes. She takes a few slow deep breaths, trying to calm herself in the same way she does after a workout. It's only marginally effective. She's so aroused she feels light headed and the reality of it floods her with fear and anticipation. He's still letting out soft moans and her body shudders in response. She finally walks to the bathroom and begins splashing her face with cold water. She finds herself mentally fighting the urge to slip her hand into her pants. The thought running through her head is that her entire reaction is ridiculous and yet she can't seem to control it. There is very little she finds more frustrating than loosing control.

After taking a few moments to gather herself she returns to the kitchen and sits back at her laptop. She forces herself not to look at him so she can try to compartmentalize the feelings. Despite focusing for several moments it turns out to be a futile effort. When she decides to check on him he looks so peaceful she feels something in her relax. It's confusing for her to have all these emotions getting tangled up with her desire. She's accustomed to pursuing the sexual side of a person or even their intellectual side but not the emotional one. She's at a loss as to how to deal with everything she's feeling so true to her nature her solution is to throw herself into her work.

Even before Seeley opens his eyes he hears the soft tapping of her fingers moving swiftly over her keyboard. The thought of her hands stirs him slightly and the dream comes back to him. He suppresses the impulse to sit bolt upright on the sofa as all the details float in his head. She was so responsive, so tight, so…

"_This isn't doing either of us any good. I need some real release now so quit with the laying around and get with the getting laid."_

He wishes there was some way to silence the voice so he could spend some normal time with Bones.

"_Silence me? Fat chance buddy, the average guy thinks about sex every seven seconds and judging from my frequent growth spurts every time you think about her, you're no exception."_

Seeley gasps and opens his eyes. His penis is a fact wielding squint! It isn't possible. He must have picked up that statistic on some sex show over the years. He's in the throws of a mental panic when Bones' voice makes him jump.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" She's watching him so he tries to sit up and appear somewhat normal.

"You just startled me, I'm fine, maybe a little groggy but fine." Even he knows his voice doesn't sound convincing.

"_It's nothing that a roll in the hay won't fix."_

He's clenching his jaw and his look of anger and frustration confuses her. Actually she's been fairly confused all day and she wonders whether or not she's capable of taking care of him. She saves and closes the chapter she was typing in order to give him a moment. She's almost relieved when she sees him turn down the hall toward the bathroom.

It hasn't even been one day and he either has to beg her to leave or tell her the truth. He scrubs his hands down his face in agitation. This entire situation is spinning out of control. He needs to just come clean with Bones so they can get through the next few days together.

"_When you say together_ _I hope you mean it in the biblical sense."_

"Stop, just stop it already." He's tired of feeling crazy and he doesn't want her to be offended and go home. He washes up and heads back in the kitchen to tell her at least in part what's been happening, enough is enough already.

She's sitting at the table with a cup of tea when he slides in his seat across from her. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

She braces herself because she is pretty sure he's going to ask her just call Jack. She feels like all she's done since she picked him up from the hospital is cook and stare at him. She's disappointed in her inability to help him especially since she thought her people skills were improving. Now she's failing to be productive in caring for one of the few people that matter to her.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave." She blurts it out before she can stop herself.

He looks shocked. "Why would I want you to leave?" Some part of her looks unsure and he feels guilty for having caused her to doubt herself. "Look Bones this is my fault, I haven't given you all the information you need to understand what's going on here. I thought I could handle it myself but the situation is escalating."

"_Escalating? I've been escalating all day and you haven't done much to fix that situation."_

"Seeley what's the matter?" A thousand possibilities are running through her head. He can tell by the way her head tilts as she studies him that she's looking at him with a critical eye.

"I'm hearing a voice, randomly when I'm sitting here…it just speaks." He decides for right now he'll not mention that he thinks it's his penis talking.

"A voice? Who's voice?" She become still, watching him with fascination.

"Mine."

She reaches across the table and covers his hand with hers as though she's about to deliver him some bad news. "Of course you hear your voice, you **are **talking."

"NO, no I'm hearing it even when I'm not talking."

"Then how do you know it's you? Does it sound like you?" She leans toward him as though if she pays attention she'll hear it too.

"Yes it sounds just like me except it says things I wouldn't say and only I can hear it." At this point he thinks it's actually easier to have a conversation with his penis.

"You mean a hallucination?" Her tone has changed and he recognizes that she has switched to her professional mode, Dr. Brennan is now present.

"_I'd love to play doctor, could Dr. Brennan be present and naked?"_

He feels his cheeks turning red at the idea of her naked but he tries to focus on the conversation. "I'm not seeing anything, just hearing a voice."

She seems to relax in that instant, her shoulders drop with the escaping tension and she brushes a wayward strand of hair from her face. "There are all different kinds of hallucinations caused by firings in the brain usually after a trauma, from a tumor, during a seizure or when stimulated by certain pharmaceutical compounds. An auditory hallucination, is anytime a person hears a voice or a sound that isn't really there."

"Yes, that's it exactly." He sighs, relieved that that the conversation didn't seem so bad after all.

"What's the voice saying to you?" He pales at her question and she wonders if he's hearing the voice right at that moment.

"It doesn't matter." He answers too quickly and only glances at her when he does.

"Yes it does Booth. Is it telling you to jump out the window? To shoot people in the name of god?

"NO Bones, why would you say that? It doesn't say anything like that and even if it did I wouldn't listen." He now wishes he had never started the conversation because it has taken the one turn he wanted to avoid.

"_Why don't you just make this easy on all of us and introduce me to her already? I would love to shake her hand or rather, have her hand shake me."_

"Statistically most people that hear voices think it's either god or ghosts. I just thought with your religious background you would be susceptible to that kind of interpretation. It was a very logical assumption, I don't know why you would be offended by it." He's shaking his head while she's talking because he knows religious conversations with her only give him a headache. "So what exactly does this voice say to you?" She has him caught in the bright blue of her stare, intensely waiting for an answer.

"It's just…it's just speaking very colorfully." It's all he can think of to say.

"It's talking to you about colors? There are studies about how different colors represent different emotions in people but I never took much stock in that kind of thing. There isn't any real proof." She removes her hand from his and uses them to express her disgust for all things psychological.

"_The only color I'm going to mention is the case of blue balls your Bones is giving me." _

He groans, "no not colors. I just meant he says things that are odd and don't really mean anything."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but I meant it's just making wild comments so that's why I sometimes say things out loud, because I'm responding to the voice. I just don't want you to think I'm going crazy or that I'm angry or frustrated with you. It's a side effect from the hit on the head; the doctor said it would only last a few days."

"Is it talking to you now?"

"_Come on; tell her how charming your little head can be."_

"Yes, he's making a comment here and there." He drops his eyes to the table unable to maintain eye contact with her while thinking about what his penis is really saying.

"Does it help to respond to it or does that make it worse?" Some of her questions come from her own natural curiosity and others from a genuine desire to help him.

"It isn't about answering him; it's about doing what he wants. He's relentless once he gets an idea in his head." He smiles a little then because there really is only one thing that he's wanted since the hospital and that would be sex with Temperance.

"Well as you know I'm not a big believer in psychology but since we know this voice isn't from a psychotic break its origin would be subconscious stimulus from the pressure on your brain so do what it's asking and maybe it'll stop. Is the request unreasonable?"

"_YEAH!!! WOOHOO!!! Lets follow the ladies advice, she's a frickin' genius. You should give me what I want and we would all be happy. So just tell her that the bald guy wants to beat her biological urges into submission over and over again until she screams for mercy." _

Seeley begins choking and she jumps up to get him a glass of water. She gives him a few minutes to calm down and breathe normally again. He looks around, wiping at his eyes and pretending that he doesn't remember that she asked him a question. He drinks the water slowly to stall for time but the silence is growing thick between them and he knows she's waiting.

"So you were telling me what this voice wants you to do." He knows she isn't trying to be annoying; her ability to stay focused is just part of her nature.

"It's just stupid stuff; most of it doesn't even make sense." He forces a casual tone.

"Well the next time you hear it say something let me know and we'll see what we can do."

"_Tell her you can hear me right now and I would very much like it if she would play a little hide the pickle with me."_

"See Bones it's just crazy stuff like just now I heard it say something about pickles." He is suddenly rather amused with the situation and he begins to chuckle.

"Pickles? That's strange; do you want me to get you one?" Her confusion and his own mental play on words only feeds his laughter.

"_Pickles?! That's not what I said! Tell her you already have one of your own."_

"If you think it might help I'll eat one but only if you'll eat one with me." He's smiling so broadly his face hurts.

"_You deserve what's coming to you because the whole time she's eating that pickle you just imagine her lips wrapped around me."_

His smile fades as he feels his erection tighten beneath the table. As she sets the jar of large dill pickles down between them he realizes he may just have to sit in this chair for the rest of the night.

Tbc…


End file.
